Chameleon boy, Phantom girl and the kids
by Bffl
Summary: Well I took some ideas off other of your stories. I hope that was alright. But why Brainy being small? why not all the legionnaires turn small except for two?


Chameleon boy, Phantom Girl and the kids

The legion has turned into wandering toddlers. Can Phantom girl and Chameleon boy help to save them from the kid snatchers?

"Uh? What's that noise?," Grunted Chameleon boy

"Cham! Quick the legion isn't very big… well they're a little fragile and I mean little," Phantom girl shouted banging on Chameleon boy's bedroom door.

Chameleon boy quickly got dressed in his uniform and followed Phantom girl down to legion common room.

"Oh no," gasped Chameleon boy

"Oh yes," Phantom girl said just as shocked "It's real alright,"

50 odd, legionnaires were crawling around and fitting their small bodies into incredibly small gaps. The only legionnaire that was acting normal compared to his size was Brainy.

"Hey put that down! I may only be your size but I still have my level 12 intelligence. I can speak and _cry_," Brainy shrieked spilling out tears.

_Thump_

Phantom girl looked behind her and saw Chameleon boy unconscious on the floor.

"Cham!," She exclaimed

"Mummy, I need go potty," a Tiny Saturn girl said pulling on Phantom girl's pants.

'Mummy?,' she thought 'I am no-ones mummy!' Phantom girls mind cried out

"Then where is our mummy, mummy?" The tiny Saturn girl wailed. Obviously she had read her mind.

"Oh don't you worry little sweet heart I was only joking" Phantom girl cooed pretending to pout

"Where did all this lot come from!," Chameleon boy whimpered managing to get up though he had to lean on Phantom girl's shoulder.

"Hmm from my clever calculation, I suspect someone has shrank all the legionnaires and turned them to toddlers leaving two I repeat two legionnaires responsible," Brainy managed to say

"Don't you dare faint again," Scolded Phantom girl to Chameleon boy

"Ok, mummy," Chameleon boy pouted with boredom

"Daddy stop pouting," A miniature lighting lad said playfully punching Cham's leg. A bit to hard though because he toppled right over and landed with a bin on his head.

" Yeah (he) stop (he) pouting daddy!," Phantom girl laughed till her sides were aching

(The (he) is where Phantom girl is laughing in between,)

"uh? Daddy? faint," interrupted Chameleon boy landing on the floor

"What did I tell him. No fainting! Exclaimed Phantom girl

"Phantom girl," Brainy said with terror in his voice "There are kid snatchers on the loose no matter what keep us save, we are vulnerable in these forms,"

"Ok Brainy, me and Cham will keep you and the other legionnaires safe," Promised Phantom girl

Chameleon boy woke with a groan. He remembered fainting twice.

' I really need to stop doing that,' He thought

"Cham are you awake? If you are I need to tell you something important, as in important so listen closely," Ordered Phantom girl

Phantom girl spilled everything out to Chameleon boy. He was shocked and tried not to faint again.

"So we're mummy and daddy right? I am not, I repeat not going into the married season!"Chameleon boy said Sheepishly

"No no no, I mean just pretend to be a dad until we get our friends back. Just act like an ordinary dad and protect them from the kid snatcher, 'k?" Phantom girl replied

"I'm a big girl aren't I mummy?" A small Triplicate girl said showing off her three forms

"Wow very clever but I've got my secret weapon… my very own personal ball!" exclaimed a plump puny Bouncing boy holding Chameleon boy's hand and shifting into a ball

Non of the four knew someone watching from the bushes close by with a deathly gun and a hood. The two legionnaires were just hoping the kid snatcher wouldn't steal their friends…

The next morning Cham was woken by a titchy Superman batting his legs with a rubber hammer.

"Dad will you awake? Your supposed to be taking me and Cosmic boy to the park," Intruded titchy superman

"Oh… can't you just wait for me to get dressed out side please?" moaned Chameleon boy

As soon as Cham got dressed, Phantom girl and Chameleon boy took Superman and Cosmic boy to the park. The two toddlers played and played while the siblings sat and watched.

"Dear me, young love. Reminds me when I met you, Edward," An elderly woman croaked approaching them

"Umm, excuse me we are not in love I repeat we are not in love!" exclaimed Cham

"Maybe… no we're wrong. We've probably got you two spooked. But listen to this. No one knows who they love until they see what's coming," The elderly man said spookily walking away with one curious backward glance.

"I am spooked. I thought I was the spooky one here," Phantom girl echoed

"I'm afraid not… bad choice of words. I am afraid of that kid snatcher though," Whimpered Cham

Cosmic boy and Superman's little legs ran fast to Cham and Phantom girl

"We want to go home now," The little guys chorused "but we felt someone watching us that's why we want to go home,"

Chameleon boy and Phantom girl looked at each other with awkward glances.

" Guess we should be going home now little troopers then," Phantom girl cooed.

The four went back to the legion head quarters. Two bent over shadows followed them with only the sound click, click, click…

"I say we shall take the mind reader first," Croaked the first Kid snatcher

"Yes, yes then we shall take the lightning kid," Moaned the other...

The two kid snatchers' planned their every move. They told each other to get up first thing in the morning…

"Rise and shine amigos, breakfast is served," Chameleon boy chanted carrying steaming porridge to the miniaturized bowls placed in front of the hungry kids.

"hmm mmm," Brainy hummed gobbling the last of his porridge

The other children stared at him.

"What??" He said

"Kids, me and mummy are going shopping for your clothes. We want you to stay here and not leave the building. Ok?" Cham told them firmly

They kind of lied. Phantom girl went off to buy the clothes and Chameleon boy lay in wait behind the bushes. He hoped that the kid snatcher wouldn't try to kidnap his friends.

"They've gone," Howled the first kid snatcher

"Now we can go and get the kids one by one," sniggered the other

"Not if I can help it!" Chameleon boy screamed, lunging out of the bushes to the elderly couple. "You! What? I mean how? You were there at the park…no matter your going to jail!"

"ha, ha, ha," the couple echoed "you think you can stop us shape shifter? Well your wrong!"

The old woman and old man started to turn shape and size. They dissolved into each other.

"No," Chameleon boy wailed "Meloni! I don't know how you got here but I don't want you out of my nightmares I'd rather you be in here than be a kid snatcher,"

"Cham!" Shouted Phantom girl covered in bags

"Help me," Cham whimpered "It's my nightmare,"

"No one can help you. It real out here so I can do lots of damage. Instead of your dream you won't be resurrected anymore. But for some extra help," Meloni screeched pointing to the legion common room.

A bright light blinded everyone's eyes and out of the dazzle came the legionnaires all full to strength and their normal size.

"Need some help!" questioned Superman though it wasn't a question

"I guess they do. Anyway what day is it?," Lightning lad laughed

"Phantom girl what's with the toddler clothes? Asked Saturn girl

"Umm never mind," A shy Phantom girl shrieked pushing them behind a tree

"Legionnaires attack," Ordered Cosmic boy

The battle was ferocious. Meloni was winning when a sapphire light sparked and a caped figure stepped through.

"No way, it's Lenoquishica," Chameleon boy said

(pronounced: Lenocwizhika)

"Hi Cham, thought you might need some help since she escaped from your nightmares," Lenoquishica told him

Lenoquishica defeated Meloni and sent her to her haunted grave. The legion was very impressed that she was Telepathic.

"Are you ready?" asked Phantom girl

"Sure am," answered Lenoquishica "To the legion of superheroes. I make this solemn pledge to use my powers for good, and to protect the innocent from evil. To aid my fellow legionnaires in times of peril. To honor you I will pick a name to go down in history. I am Lenoquishica,"

The End : My own little speak with Cham and Phantom girl

Me: So what's it like to be in the legion?

Cham: Pretty cool. Counting these neo seats we're sitting on right now

Phantom girl: Do you have any powers?

wink

Me: I'm telepathic just like Lenoquishica

Saturn girl: you should be in the legion

Me: My talk was only for Cham and Phantom girl

Brainy: Does any one have a pen?

Cham: we're talking here she's already sent Saturn girl out

Brainy: Fine just asking for a pen

Phantom girl: We should go now

Me: see ya then I'm a big fan of you and Cham

Cham: Cool. As in way cool cause I am cool I get all the ladies don't i?

Me: Don't push it


End file.
